Lion's Rebellion
This article is about the monster. For the hero, see Aurelius (hero). Lion's Rebellion or Aurelius, Lion's Rebellion (as seen in the game's monster list page) can be summoned on the Alchemy Summons page if you have the Orb of Aurelius, which comes from the Earth II's Special Mission: The Rebel Leader You have 168 hours to complete the battle before it flees. ='Basic Information'= Use this text string to post damage needed in monster chat: *1 Epic 2.6K, 2 Epic 4.4K, 3 Epic 10.2K, Legendary 31.4K Participants: Up to 135 people total, with the following distribution: * 45 people levels 150+ * 30 people levels 100-149 * 30 people levels 50-99 * 30 people levels 1-49 This battle uses the Monster Class System. The Tactics command introduced in War of the Red Plains is available in this battle. = Additional Information = 'Tactics' This is the second battle that offers a general third option for fighting against "Monster". As well as Attack and Fortify, you can use Tactics against it. It uses stamina, and the stamina use is the same as if you are doing a regular attack. Unlike a regular attack, using Tactics will have you attack with your War Council. For every member in your War Council, if they win their individual fight, you will do +X% more damage in your attack. X is different for each individual War Council Spot. You must be at least level 50 to unlock the Tactics command. At the beginning of the fight, you can only fight with a very limited War Council. When the Party Health bar is very low, you can only use 1 person in your war council. When the Party Health bar is full, you can use all 7. From left to right, if you/your General wins their individual fight, you will deal X% bonus damage above and beyond a minimum baseline amount. If a high enough % of bonus damage is achieved, the total output will exceed that which can be dealt through a standard Power Attack: * +18% (Party Health >= 75% ) * +16% (Party Health >= 45% ) * +14% (Party Health >= 15% ) * +10% (Party Health > 0% ) * +12% (Party Health >= 30% ) * +16% (Party Health >= 60% ) * +14% (Party Health >= 90% ) As the Party Health rises, (if the fighter on the far left is fighter 1, the middle fighter is fighter 4, and the far right fighter is fighter 7), the fighters are unlocked in the following order: 4, 3, 5, 2, 6, 1, 7. Please note, while you shouldn't have a problem winning the Tactics version of a War fight, if you are struggling with it, be mindful on the order in which you place your strongest Generals. The optimal placement, to guarantee the best chance of getting the most bonus damage, is different than the system that determines whether or not you win the war. If you need to switch around your War Council for this Monster fight, be sure to switch it back to defend yourself in War battles. You can still deal damage even if you lose all slots using Tactics. However, your damage output will be decreased severely. Possible enemies |- | |} [[Siege Weapons|'Siege weapons']] 'Lore' 'Rewards while fighting Aurelius, Lion's Rebellion' 100 Damage Essence 'Rewards after slaying Aurelius, Lion's Rebellion' Loot thresholds for 99%: *' ': 1 - 2,640 (starts at 1,330), 2 - 4,390 (starts at 2,410), 3 - 10,140 (starts at 4,490) *' ': 1 - 31,400 (starts at 5,130) Legendary loot drop rate: <5000 kills = 0.00% 5000-7499 = 9.43% 7500-9999 = 30.77% 10000-14999 = 46.83% 15000-19999 = 55.88% 20000-30999 = 80.00% >31000 kills = 99.00% 6.02% - Heart of the Pride 7.83% - Crystal 15.66% - Lion Scar Plate 70.48% - Flame Invoker Alchemy * (Soldier: 75 Attack, 75 Defense). Needs: ** x1 ** x1 ** x1 ** x1 'Item Archives' * Devotion item archive: ** x6: +3 Defense each ** x7: +2 Defense each ** x3, x3: +12 Defense ***Set 2, along with and x4 * Annihilator item archive: ** x12: 4 Attack each [[Monster Achievements|'Achievements']] *Gold Medal: kill 8,300 soldiers in less than 24 hours (before 144 hrs monster timer). +3 Skill Points (one-time award) *Slay Aurelius 5 times (1,000,000 minimum damage (Each thousand damage is 1 killed)+ def): +5 Favor Points 'Notes' * Introduced: September 27, 2010 * Please help the Castle Age community by entering your loot data in THIS spreadsheet. Category:Monsters